1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a hinge and latching mechanism for an access panel, and more specifically to a mechanism that allows the panel to both pivot and translate.
2. Description of Related Art
When installed outdoors, heating, ventilating and air conditioning equipment (HVAC equipment) is often housed within a sheet metal enclosure to protect the equipment from weather. Such an enclosure typically comprises a cabinet with an access panel that can be readily opened or removed to provide access into the cabinet for inspecting or servicing the equipment. A gasket is usually installed round the perimeter of the access panel to provide a weather tight seal between the panel and the cabinet.
In some cases, an upper edge of an access panel may be tucked underneath a top cover to inhibit rain from leaking in past the top of the panel. Although effective, a top cover overlapping a hinged access panel may interfere with being able to swing the panel open. Consequently, such panels typically do not include hinges, but instead are slid in and out of position. To access the inside of the cabinet, the panel is slid out from underneath the top cover and completely removed from the cabinet. However, this can be difficult to do, as some panels can be rather cumbersome.
Hinged panels are often easier and more convenient to use than lift-out panels. But current designs do not allow a top cover to overlap a hinged panel. Thus, hinged panels usually must rely on a gasket to seal along the upper edge of the panel. However, it can be difficult to create an effective seal at the upper corners of the panel, i.e., where the gaskets along the panel's vertical edges meet the gasket that runs along the panel's horizontal upper edge. At these corners, the ends of the gaskets may overlap each other or never meet. If the gaskets overlap at the corners, the double thickness of gasket material may allow water to leak where there is only a single layer of gasket. If the gaskets do not meet at the corners, the resulting gap between adjacent gaskets may provide a leak path. Moreover, pliable gaskets tend to become stiff over time and eventually loose their ability to seal.